Decepticons Don't Have Feelings
by Greentigerr
Summary: Do Decepticons have feelings? Fireblade thinks so. But when her worst enemy is left alone to die, can she go against everyone she knows to save him? OCs Fireblade, Deathfight, Silverstreak, and Whitewater. Fluffiness later on.


Author's Note:

Fireblade is my OC, and Deathfight, Silverstreak, and Whitewater are Atalanta123's OC's.

For more information and background on them, see my profile or hers.

Credit also goes to Atalanta123 for helping me with this story, editing, and writing several sections of it. THANKS!

Constructive criticism welcome in the comments! (hint hint.)

Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

"Fireblade, what do you make of this?" Optimus passed her a datapad of scanner readings. "Unexplained flashes of energy are showing up here, but we can't identify any of them."

Fireblade opened the file, projecting a glowing 3D map between them. Detected flashes of energy showed up as yellow points. After a couple of minutes of studying the map, she gestured to zoom out. A nearby city appeared on the edge of the projection.

"Should we send a group to investigate what's going on? We want to avoid any contact with the local humans." Optimus pointed to the city.

Fireblade remained silent for another minute, glancing at each glowing point. Then her optics widened as she noticed a pattern. Leaning forward in concentration, she projected a grid of lines linking the detected energy signatures.

"That's what they want us to do. It's a trap, but there's no bait." With more shimmering points of light, she demonstrated how a patrol heading to the city would be surrounded.

"We would rush to defend the city if it was under attack. Do you think that's their plan?"

"Most likely. The best plan is to probably send a decoy group. That is, to trigger the ambush before they can do much damage. When the 'Cons attack, we will send more Autobots to the scene. The Decepticons will most likely be excepting this. We can preposition a hidden defense to keep them away from the city, cutting off their contact with any humans and reducing the chance of their victory."

"That would be very risky for the decoy group. Who will take that risk? I can't just ask for volunteers…" Optimus frowned slightly as he calculated the danger.

"At least we're not risking thousands of humans' lives. Who would you send to stop one or two Decepticons who were loose in the city?"

Optimus contemplated the map solemnly. "It would depend on the situation and the Decepticons, but I'd probably send Ironhide, you if you were willing, adding Chromia and Bumblebee if there were more than two."

"And if one of the Decepticons was Starscream?"

"I'd lead the group."

"Sounds like a plan." Fireblade began to fill in where the rest of the Decepticons might be hidden, and highlight hiding places surrounding them. "NEST can help evacuate the city if necessary."

Optimus gave a final nod of approval before turning to the Autobots and giving out orders. Fireblade marked the battle plans and routes out in the datapad before setting it down so Optimus could use it for reference. Before she even had a chance to take two steps, she was confronted by a slightly irritated Silverstreak.

"What did I miss? Do I get to be part of the decoy group?"

Fireblade exhaled softly. Silverstreak might be Optimus's daughter, but she was ambitious and sometimes had problems _not _attacking things. "You weren't listening. Again."

Silverstreak's optics narrowed slightly. "What? I was looking at a separate datapad for energy signatures! And you won't be happy with what I've found..."

This time, it was Fireblade's turn to narrow her optics. "Who?" She asked, her usually calm voice cautious and demanding.

Silverstreak tilted her head to one side and began to braid a section of her hair. "I can't confirm it, but...I noticed an energy signature that could possibly indicate a young Decepticon. You know that young Decepticons means trouble for the two of us."

"Hey! What about me?" Whitewater's protested as he walked over to the two female Autobots.

Silverstreak paused before growling, "Fine, three of us; not that you have any Transformer parents."

"Uh...my mom's moods can transform. Does that count?"

Fireblade's expression showed distaste but, in truth, she was slightly amused. Not even preparation for a battle could bring down Whitewater's spirit. "Okay, Whitewater, you better start preparing."

"My swords are charged, my armor is in place, shields are fully functional, and self-repair programs are ready to go. Nothing else to do other than annoy you two." The young Pretender smiled innocently.

"Yeah...Blaze, can you sparkling-sit Icky here for me while I recharge _my _swords? Thanks." Silverstreak transformed her swords into her hovercraft and blasted away before Whitewater could open his mouth to protest.

"Don't worry." Fireblade laughed at the human-turned-Transformer's expression. "You don't need sparkling-sitting." She turned around and walked away, readying her own weapons.

"Fireblade!" Whitewater's voice called out. Fireblade stopped to look over her shoulder back at him as he ran towards her.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"I heard Silverstreak say something about 'Deathfight' to me. She says that he was your worst enemy." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I...I know that this is a bad time...but I just want to know...ya know, just in case if I meet him...in...battle."

Fireblade turned her body so that she was fully facing him. "Hopefully," Her voice sounded strangely full of hatred. "You will never meet him in battle."


End file.
